


И о реинкарнации

by BlackRook



Series: Другие миры [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старку начинают сниться странные сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	И о реинкарнации

**Author's Note:**

> За редактуру большое спасибо Shatris Lerran

Это началось после операции. Или после Малибу, после того “купания” в океане. Тони не был точно уверен, но в какой-то момент вместо кошмаров о черной дыре в небе над Нью-Йорком начались какие-то странные сны о море. И о ветре. И о танцах на горе. Он мало что мог вспомнить по утрам, зато высыпался в кои-то веки. Возможно, причиной был Экстремис, а может, что другое, но море и ветер по ночам его вполне устраивали. И никаких панических атак. И хорошо, потому что надо было работать, наверствывая упущенное, чистая энергия, новые технологии, Старк Индастрис должны идти вперед...  
А потом была конференция на большой яхте в Средиземном море, и в первый вечер он заснул прямо на палубе, под завывания ветра, а наутро не мог объяснить ни Пеппер, ни самому себе, почему пытается говорить с командой на каком-то странном диалекте испанского.   
День рождения Пеппер (Джарвис регулряно напоминал) неумолимо надвигался, и у Тони был список возможных подарков, опять же составленный с помощью Джарвиса (повторять фиаско с кроликом не хотелось), но по возвращению из Европы Тони почему-то удалил его к чертям и заказал комплект украшений из жемчуга. Редкого и дорогого, конечно, Тони Старк он или где, но именно жемчуга, хотя Джарвис не мог выдать ни единого момента, когда мисс Поттс выказывала бы к нему предпочтение. И внезапно Пеппер просто обрадовалась, вместо очередного усталого “о Тони”, и на миг показалось, что за спиной у нее крылья, кожистые такие. Красивые, очень. Но потом был ужин и ночь, и было не до странных снов.  
А ближе к Рождеству был какой-то благотворительный прием в одном из помпезных особняков, и в зале висело батальное полотно во всю стену, “Трафальгарская битва”, Тони мимо него ходил десятки раз, а тут вдруг разглядел и увидел, и….  
_“Конрайо!”_  
\- Тони! - Пеппер обеспокоенно трясла его за плечо. -Что с тобой?  
\- Все хорошо, все в порядке, просто задумался.  
Пеппер не сразу удалось убедить, что таки да, просто задумался, но она все же улетела вечером в Калифорнию, как собиралась. А Тони оглядел мастерскую, потрепал роботов, да и поднялся наверх в пентхаус.   
\- Джарвис, найди мне какое-нибудь кино про морские сражения.  
\- Период, сэр?  
\- Паруса и пушки, Джарвис, паруса и пушки. И, черт побери всех закатных тварей, почему здесь в баре испанского вина всего три бутылки?  
Третью Тони допивал уже из горла и снаружи, на посадочной площадке, слушая ветер с океана. Ветер кажется звал его по имени, только звучало оно как-то странно… Откуда в нем взялись целых две “Р”?  
А утром Тони обнаружил, что помнит сон. И все предыдущие сны тоже. Вице-адмирал Ротгер Вальдес по прозвищу Бешеный, что любит танцевать с ведьмами на горе Хексберг. Какой однако неожиданный способ сойти с ума, ведь даже в детстве толком не читал ни фэнтэзи, ни морских романов…   
  
Но всё оказалось не так страшно, это новое безумие не мешало работать и не мешало быть с Пеппер, даже наоборот. Ну да, среди рождественских подарков опять был жемчуг, а она улыбалась, и был полет в ее улыбке.  
Воспоминания, или как это еще можно было назвать, постепенно складывались в цельную картину. Детство, первый танец с ведьмами, родители, дядя с тетей, корабли, друзья-моряки, “Астэра”, пираты всех мастей… И война. Сначала понятная, на море, пусть и со странными штормами, а потом не совсем понятная и совсем непонятная, когда недавним врагам пришлось встать плечом к плечу и спасать мир от хлынувшей нечисти. Спасли, а о цене лучше не думать, особенно здесь, на Земле и в 21ом веке.  
Ротгер Вальдес был, наверно, счастливее и беззаботнее и лучше относился к людям, но в общем и целом теория с реинкарнацией не казалось такой уж бредовой. Надоест изобретать роботов и ловить террористов, можно будет книги писать.  
А потом мир - этот мир - решил опять сойти с ума, и Щит объявил охоту на Капитана Америку.   
Тони смотрел на найденную Джарвисом запись то ли захвата, то ли ареста, и внутри поднималось отвратительное дежавю.  
\- Джарвис, поднять райос!  
\- Простите, сэр?  
\- Приготовить Марк 43!  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать, сэр?  
Хороший вопрос. Слава Леворукому, Пеппер в Европе… “Атаковать” - это хороший план, но кого? Трискелион? И запись вчерашняя, уже может быть поздно.  _Казнь была назначена…_  И что вообще происходит?  
\- Сэр, только что с серверов Щита было отправлено в открытый доступ большое количество разнообразных данных.  
Поверх записи пошел текст, списки, фотографии, заголовки… Закатные твари, Гидра! Проклятая зеленая плесень, и некого вздернуть на рее и отправить к чужим берегам, пототому что берега-то свои. Проект “Озарение”?!!!  
\- Джарвис, спутники на Трискелион! Быстро!  
И снова видео поверх текста, на сей раз в реальном времени, и три хеликариера на репульсорных двигателях (а вот за это кое-кто еще ответит!) палили друг по другу и падали, падали, и Тони знал только одного сумасшедшего, способного провернуть такое.   
\- Джарвис, пусть готовят джет. Самое интересное мы уже пропустили, а так не стоит раскрывать карты раньше времени.  
  
  
Что Кэпа нашли на берегу относительно живого, Тони узнал, как только джет приземлился. Но не идти же в госпиталь с пустыми руками? Девочек здесь не дозовешься, но щит из вибраниума на дне Потомака, даже посреди обломков хеликариеров - это вам не шпага на борту затонувшей в хорошей компании “Ноордкроне”, тут и роботы СтаркИндастрис справятся.  
Романоф провела его сквозь охрану (кажется, он поторопился с “не дозовешься”, или ему теперь у каждой рыжей будут крылья за спиной мерещиться?), но внутрь с ним заходить не стала. Внутри его встретил, судя по всему, Сэм Уилсон - и с очень знакомым взглядом. Последний раз Тони, точнее Родгер, видел этот взгляд на лице Руперта фок Фельсенбурга, и даром что никакого внешнего сходства между ними и близко не было.  
\- Эй, я с миром! И с подарком!  
Уилсон то ли вспомнил, чей логотип стоял на его крыльях (переобщался мальчик тогда с девочками, наверно, раз так летать рвется… так, стоп, хватит тащить в свое безумие окружающих) то ли проникся найденным щитом, но перестал смотреть как на вражеского адмирала и даже оставил их вдвоем. Стив, правда, то ли спал, то ли был в отключке… А потом начал бредить.   
Ничего неожданного - Баки, Гидра, Пегги… А потом вдруг перешел на немецкий. Так, какой к черту Леворукому немецкий? Нет, просто звучало слегка похоже, но тогда почему Тони понимал каждое слово? Да потому что Родгер Вальдес достаточно знал дриксен, чтобы понять, вот почему. Да и что там было непонятного - Шнееталь, “Ноордкроне”, Доннер, «Пламя небесное», Канмахер, «Король-лебедь», «Зиглинда»… Слышал он это уже. Кошки закатные, Олаф! Олаф.  
Тони подошел вплотную к кровати.  
\- Вот и говори теперь, что судьба не кошка. Так, да, адмирал Сосулька?  
Стив (Олаф?) продолжал метаться, и Тони осторожно коснулся его плеча.   
\- Тише, дружище,тише, - и сам уже не понимал, на каком языке говорит. Дриксен, талиг, английский, какая уже теперь разница. - Всё хорошо, мы победили.   
Как же приятно говорить это “мы”, даром что конкретно эту катастрофу Тони пропустил. Ничего, она не последняя.   
\- А ты молодец, запомнил, что если от своих заводится зеленая плесень, то они уже не свои. И свобода и справедливость звучит лучше верности кесарю, кесари, они того не стоят… Зато будем сражаться вместе, а то Юг, Север. Соберем команду в башне, будем пить вино у камина, ну или пиво у телевизора… И подружимся, теперь точно не отвертишься!  
Какое теперь имел значение весь багаж от Говарда Старка, все дурацкие детские претензии к легенде, если были за спиной те вечера в Хексберг? И если да, теперь можно было сражаться вместе?  
\- Тише, тише, спи, Ледяной Капитан, спи, и не слушай, что я несу. Не надо тебе этого помнить…  
Да, не надо. Подружиться можно и заново, а Кэпу вполне хватит потерь и горя Стива Роджерса, ни к чему громоздить сверху Западный флот кесарии Дриксен. Даже если они все где-то и как-то здесь, а не только Руперт.  
Вот интересно, а Джеймс Бьюкеннен Барнс как вписывается в картину? Шнееталь? Доннер? Отто Бюнц? Или кто-то из друзей юности, про кого Вальдесу знать было неоткуда? Что-то же сделало тогда Ледяного Олафа Ледяным… Да не важно. А важно, что Кэп... Стив наконец успокоился и заснул по-человечески. Поставить щит так, чтоб его было сразу видно с кровати, дождаться возвращения Уилсона и пока можно уйти и помочь Романоф с остатками плесени. Остальное успеется.


End file.
